The development of bio-artificial organs (sequestered cell cultures, implanted within an isolating membrane) is complicated by many dynamic and interrelated variables. 1 major variable is the relationship between the cell cultures contained in the membrane and the membrane, which will have a direct impact on the ability of the sequestered chamber to provide the desired therapeutic effects. This Phase 1 SBIR grant application will result in the development of methods to be used for mechanically segregating pancreatic islets clusters or B cells within a membrane chamber. The first specific aim of this grant is to test the feasibility of mechanically separating islets harvested from neonatal rats within an isolating membrane during in-vitro cell culture experiments. The second aim of this grant is to determine the adhesion properties between B cells in culture with a laminin coated polyurethane membrane. The third aim of this grant is to compare the insulin production from islet clusters that have been segregated by mechanical means (specific aim 1) to insulin production from beta cells that have been individually stabilized by adhesion to the laminin coated membrane (specific aim 2). The results from this Phase I project will directly impact the specific design criteria of a clinically useful cell chamber device. The information gained by studying the interactions between islets,B-cells, the polyurethane membrane and surface modification using laminin will provide essential insight into the structure, dimensions and capacity of a larger medical device used for the treatment of type-1 diabetes. It is our intention to pursue the specific device development in concert with a Phase II grant application in conjunction with other corporate collaborations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]